


There's no place I could be, but here in your arms.

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Banner, Fertility god Thor, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Bruce, M/M, Sweet love, Tender Sex, Top Thor, Volcanoes, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has been eyeing the brilliant scientist, Bruce , for some time, and when a volcanic festival begins on a far away planet, he decides to muster up the courage for a date. </p><p>What follows is a sweet dance between Bruce and Thor as they explore their feelings and let each other in their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no place I could be, but here in your arms.

Thor stepped onto the roof of the avengers tower, covered head to toe in soot. The ash clung to his body, and nestled in his shoulder wound. It ached fiercely, but it could be ignored for pursuit of more important conquests. He shook his frame like a ragged dog, and watched the hail of soot  mark the ground.  Stomping over to the elevator, he asked the false soul to take him to the observatory, seeking Bruce. Truly he wished for his home in idle ways, how doors opened with thought, not voice. But earth was rustic in it's simplicity, and part of that soothed an itch in his soul for simple things.

Thor spotted his quarry amidst  a pile of paper, and heartily clapped him on the shoulder, shaking more ash. "Friend Banner, how do you fair?"

Bruce was started a bit by the presence in the room and even more by the booming voice and large thunderous clap on his shoulder. He about dropped his tea!

"Hey Thor," he chuckled, looking the dirty man over, "What the hell happened to you man?"

Thor smiled, a white shark grin of teeth. "I have come from  Nidavellir, home of the dwarven kin. There is a glorious volcano erupting as we speak, and I know you court ideas of clean energy, and geothermal is one you favour. Would you like to witness the great show with me?" He asked, excitedly, blushing slightly under his cake of ash. Truthfully he wished to be more forward with his intentions, but he was unsure if  Bruce desired to be wooed.

Bruce's eyes lit up and he smiled huge, "Yes! I would love to see it! I wonder how long it would take for us to get there using Tony's jet..."

Thor guffawed. "No friend Banner, Nidavellir is some eons beyond your closest stars. You must travel by bifrost with me." Thor fumbled in his pocket and held out an orange crystal. "Keep this on you, and the radiation will not harm you. 'Tis a soul shield."

Bruce laughed, taking the orange stone. "Yeah me and radiation don't mix well."

Thor winced internally. "Forgive me, I did not mean to offend. " Thor flinched as his burn ached and he covered it with his hand. "Do you wish to accompany me? Pack for a few days if you need."

"None taken big guy," he said kindly, "Thanks for this."  He placed the stone in his pocket before catching Thor's wince out of the corner of his eye, "Hey, you okay?"

Thor smiled brightly.  "Nothing a swim in the river of Shogah won't cure. I had joined several rock giants in a molten wrestling match, and one became overzealous."

"Shit," Bruce said, impressed and concerned, "did you want me to give you something for that in the meantime?"

"Only if we do not depart right away. The grand finale will be in a day or two, I do not wish you to miss it. Will you come with me?"  He asked, a small spark in his eyes. The healer fascinated him as he worked, and Thor gained pleasure from his smile and laughter. He wished to see Bruce in joy, and perhaps offer the idea of a proper courtship.

"Yeah Thor I'd love to," the doctor smiled, "let me at least clean the ash out and then I'll go pack. How's that sound?"

Thor grinned, all teeth in his excitement. "Very well Bruce. " He extended his arm, exposing his burn.  "Many of the dwarves make trinkets and armours of great quality in the magma, and the offer them for sale." He said, sweetening the pot. "It is similar to a festival here on earth. Hearty foods, lively music, and do not fear for the dangers of the volcano. The people of Eribor have harnessed eruptions for many centuries."

"That's really cool Thor! I know the town of Calcutta would have sort of a farmers market thing every year. Wasn't much, but it was still cool to see everyone come together and trade."  Bruce grabbed a warm wash cloth and began wiping away the black ash from the older mans impressive muscles, "I'm guessing they don't take Earth currency?" Bruce chuckled, now using an alcohol soaked washcloth to sanitize.

Thor sneezed as the cloth pressed against his arm. "They deal in-" the blond giant sneezed repeatedly, and shook his long hair. "Sorry my friend, the smell makes my nose itch." Thor admitted and watched the doctor lovingly clean his burn. A spark of excitement ran through his body at the gentle touches, and he hummed appreciatively, nearly purring like a great lion, deep and rumbling.  "That feels pleasant." He sighed and realized he had yet to answer Bruce. "Sorry, the dwarven men and women deal in metals, but I have offered this venture, so I will provide coin. "

The sneezes were damn adorable on a man of Thors size. Wait. Where did that come from?

"Well I'm certainly glad it doesn't hurt," Bruce smiled kindly, still blushing from his earlier thoughts.    
"Oh Thor I couldn't let you do that."

Thor looked him over, idly running his hand on the man's forearm. "I thought it was custom on Midgard for the dominant partner to provide coin for a date, is it not?" He asked, full well knowing the truth. He felt guilty not being entirely truthful, and wanted to give Bruce an honourable chance to decline.

"Y-You wanna go on a d-date?" Bruce squeaked, his nerves flaring up and his heart rate skyrocketing.

Thor felt his friend stiffen beside him, and he back-pedalled as best he could. "I admire your heart, and your virtues Bruce banner, and I always find your company pleasant when I reside here. " Thor swallowed deeply, and continued. "I admire brilliance in others, that is why I courted lady jane and-" Thor swore, not meaning to bring up past romances. "What I am trying to say Bruce, is that I wish to formally express my fondness for you, and if it is not equalled, then do not fear our friendship breaking."

Bruce blushed hard. Thor was a god and he liked Bruce? Of all people?  "No I-I like you too Thor. It just shocks me that you'd like me. I'd love to go out with you, if you're still interested."

Thor beamed and chuckled heartily. "Yes Bruce, I still wish to go out with you." He smiled and watched as Bruce finished his wound. "Why don't you pack for a day or two, while I soak the ash off my skin? "

"Alright," the doctor blushed with a smile, waving a small goodbye as he headed off to his room to pack. 

 

He came back 30 or so minutes later with a duffle bag filled with different types of clothes. 

"I uh, wasn't sure what to wear. Or how the weather would be so I came prepared."

Thor had showered and cleaned himself up, dressing in his casual attire. He was fixing his braid as Bruce entered his room. "You have packed heavy for such a short stay!" He remarked and gave Bruce a playful wink. "Unless you care to stay longer?" He smiled and picked up the bag as if it were simply a bushel of apples.  Thor stepped out of the elevator and into the roof, and called his hammer.  He held Bruce close to his chest and smiled. "Hold on tight." He said as the rainbow bifrost descended.

"We will see how the day goes," Bruce smirked playfully, gasping as he was yanked close to the muscular man. He smelled like Earth, soap, and faint traces of volcanic ash. Bruce was content being held against the pleasant smelling man.

Thor rushed into the sky, stomach plummeting as they sailed through the heavens. Through novas and around planets they soared, protected by heimdal and the bifrost. And only a few seconds later, landed with a whoomf on the side of a little rocky town.  "Welcome to the village of Dale Bruce banner. Let us drop our bags at the inn!" He smiled and began leading Bruce through the crowed. Houses built of several different designs were stacked up a small mountain. winding paths of intricate mosaics wove through the town on the hill, and thousands of red flags were strung between towers and shop awnings.

"Wow," Bruce gasped in awe at the beautiful village. People of all shapes and sizes were bustling down the busy street, buying and selling goods to one another in exchange for what looked like jewels.  Bruce followed Thor through the streets until they arrived in front of a small inn. It had a very homey feel to it.

Thor opened the door to the small tavern, and walked upstairs to the room he had rented for the week. "Anything you wish to keep on your person?" He asked, and began searching through his own rucksack for a item for Bruce.

Bruce took his wallet and pocket watch out of his bag and stuffed them into his pockets before nodding to Thor. "I think I've got everything now, ready when you are big guy.”

Thor fished out a small digital camera, and placed it in his pocket. When caught he shrugged. "I enjoy this medium, it takes longer to produce and is unavailable in three dimensions, but it is simple and easy to carry. Ah!" He exclaimed and pulled out a short grey and red cloak, with a large silver clasp. "Wear these, and all will know that you are my guest, and under my protection." He smiled and offered the cloak.

Bruce blushed, taking the warm cloak over his shoulders and seeing if it smelled like his armor did. 

"Thank you Thor," he said kindly, the cape making him feel like a god. "Camera was a good idea, I should have thought to bring one."

 

 

Thor smiled again and extended his arm, offering it to his friend. "Shall we tour the markets? Find a meal?" He asked and bowed slightly in respect.

"I'd love to," Bruce chuckled, wrapping his arm against Thor's and letting the man lead him around the quaint market.

Thor passed by several small stalls, letting Bruce wander at his own pace. A young man was carving an intricate doorway for a competition,  and a grandmother was selling hand woven clothes. Thor was drawn to a yellow and green tunic, and held it up for Bruce. "It suits you." He commented and offered it up. "Would you like one?"

Bruce smiled at the tunic, letting his fingers touch the fabric. It was soft and felt very warm. Must have been woven from some sort of animal, maybe a sheep.  "It's beautiful," he said to the woman, returning her wide smile.  "If it's not too much,"

Thor nodded and handed the woman coins from his pouch. She spoke in old norse, more of tradition than most, and Thor replied the speech carefully. Once finished at the stall, his stomach caught the scent of food coming from a row of cooks. On the left, an Orc roasted fish over a pit, and beside him, a Dwarven women dressed in silver was taking a loaf from a kiln.

A young woman stirred an enormous pot of corned beef stew and Thor salivated at the scent. He picked up a wooden plate, and went between each vendor, picking out pastries, soup, meats and even a rare elven sunspot brandy he was particularly fond of.

He sat down at a roughly carved wooden bench, and lay his cloak on the seat for Bruce to be more comfortable. "To good company, and friendship." He toasted and raised his glass to Bruce.

  
Bruce raised his glass as well, "To the best date I've had in years." He chuckled, clicking the glass and sipping from it.  "This is delicious Thor! Is there any way we can get some of this to take home?"  He wondered if Tony would like it too. He was very versed in alcohols.

"Of course, we shall purchase some on the way home." He smiled. Thor nearly moaned at the corned beef brisket and caught himself before he continued his bleat of enjoyment. "I am sorry, my table manners are ferocious. I have not had fare this succulent in some months." He explained and dipped an chestnut flour roll in the soup before continuing.

As he dined, he slowly let his foot touch Bruce's in a playful way, and pretended not to know what Bruce was staring at him for. "The apple crumble is divine.  Can you taste that bright citrus flavour? It's a special fruit from my home world, a Knutrus "

"You're still better than Tony," Bruce chuckled, taking a bite of a roll as well, "Everything is perfect Thor. Thank you. I'm really having a good time."

Thor finished with his shredded cabbage salad, and drowned his meal with a spiced honey mead. "And you make excellent company. " he admitted and-

 

 

The ground shook as the volcano behind them erupted a spew of ash and magma. Thor cheered and several people laughed. "Do not worry friend Banner,  the dwarven lords controls the flow of ash and smoke to the west wind, it will not affect us here. We simply watch the fireworks!"

Bruce jumped at the sound. It scared hulk too actually.  The pair breathed a sigh of relief when Thor said it couldn't get to them. Hulk hates water as is. Fire is even worse.  "Thor it's so cool! Thank you for bringing me here. Do you mind if I take a few pictures with your camera?

Thor nodded and handed Bruce the camera, just as a flurry of magma dancers crossed the street. Men and women of all races, covered head to toe in nothing but yellow, orange, and red ribbons.  They smiled as they tumbled, leapt, and balanced with one another. A tall man, with the bbarestof red undergarments, was carefully balancing a younger man atop his hands. Thor clapped and then gasped as a nimble woman jumped through their interlocked arms. He applauded heartily and handed the woman come coin. "They try to mimic the flow of energy, it's an old dance, but entertaining!" He smiled and stood behind Bruce, helping him hold the antique camera.

  
"Their dresses are extraordinary!" Bruce snapped picture after picture, wanting to absorb as much of the experience as he could into film.  "Thor this is wonderful. Thank you for taking me. I'm really enjoying our date." He smiled. Feeling brave he slipped his hand around Thor's, locking their figures together shyly.

Thor blushed and squeezed his fiends hand, letting him know that he was welcome to progress their physicality. Thor gestured to the mountain. “It is time for the evening show, shall we venture out? I do not mean to rush you, but it is most spectacular.”  

“That sounds great Thor, its ok.” he smiled and followed Thor closely, holding his hand. He lead him down the village, heading to the rough tiled road to the volcano.  Here the air became warmer,  and the sound of hammers striking metal echoed loudly.

 

 

Rows of forges lined the path, and soot blackened men and women worked carefully on swords, armour, jewelry or shields.  "This is the blacksmithy, all around they compete for the best armour, the quickest horseshoe, the sharpest sword. " Thor stood over a line of small children around a centaur, and he was showing them how to make a shoe, and offering  them to try. "Bruce, would you like to try your hand?"

"Oh goodness, no I'm probably terrible at it. Never been very handy. More of a book worm." he chuckled, "Could I watch you do it?"

"Tomorrow I have spot booked for the Sunder forge. But today..." He spoke and nodded respectfully to the vendor. "You will try iron under your will." He smiled and stood behind  Bruce, helping him to be his arms. Thor made Bruce grasp the hammer and he pulled the iron out from the fire.

Laying it carefully over the horn of the anvil, he pointed to the middle. "Strike here with the flat side of the hammer, go on!" He smiled encouragingly.

Bruce blushed at the warm body that wrapped around him. He could feel Thor's long hair drape over his shoulder and he took in the sweet soap smell. He must have borrowed some of Tony's old spice at the tower.  He gripped the hammer with the help of Thor and lifted it up. "Okay, I think I'm ready. One....two..."

"Three!" Thor called and struck the metal hard, making it bend. "Good Bruce! A few more now!" He praised and slowly let go until Bruce was hitting on his own. Some missed, and the bent the metal oddly, but his passion shone through and he was steady in his rhythm.

"Now to let it warm." He smiled and kissed his forehead. "Well done. Use the flat end and hammer the metal flat." He smiled and placed the piece of orange metal on the anvil saddle.

Bruce giggled, turning into the touch. "Thanks for helping me Thor. That was really fun, and heavy! Is that what Mjlnior feels like?"

"She is far more weighty," he said sadly and helped Bruce punch the nail holes in the shoe. "And moody. She commands perfect attention from me at all times."

Thor handed Bruce the tongs. "Swish it in the bucket and let's see your shoe." He smiled and eagerly bounced on his feet.

Bruce chuckled, "Sounds like a jealous girlfriend."

Thor nodded. "Aye. But she will approve in time." He nodded and closed his eyes against the steam. "Let's see!" He asked eagerly and took the warm metal in his hands, turning it over. "May I keep this?" He asked, feeling oddly sentimental.

"Of course," Bruce smiled, "Does it look alright?"

Thor raised an eyebrow and smiled. "As a decoration, it is immaculate, but I fear not fit for a pony yet." He chuckled and slipped it into his belt loop. "It is a marvellous first job." he exclaimed and held Bruce's hand, kissing it once and keeping it beside him as they walked towards the smoking mountain.

Bruce laughed, "Well thank you I appreciate the honesty! I'm glad you like it." Bruce smiled shyly at the kiss. Thor's facial hair tickled his hand. He wondered how it would feel other places… "Where are we going now?"

"To the viewing fields. " he explained and gesture to a collection of platforms and towers. Some only big enough for a couple, and others as grand as halls.  He walked along, hand in hand, to a tall tower, several stories high, and past a few ceremonial guards.

"This platform I have booked for the night as well. " he explained and lead Bruce into a fair sized dome, climbing the intricate staircase to reach the domed top. Open arches circled the dome, facing the volcano as lava rolled down the sides. A small nest of pillows lined the floor, and he put their purchases against a wall. Thor held out his hand, arm behind his back, and formally bowed again. "Would you care to view the passion of the mountain with me?"

 

 

Bruce took Thor's hand eagerly and let Thor lead him to their spot where they both sat propped up against many pillows. There wasn't much room for two so Bruce sat between Thor's legs, knowing the other wouldn't mind, and lay comfortably back against his broad chest. "Is this alright?"

Thor nodded and idly stroked his hair as the volcano pulsed as and flowed. "This will be sufficient." He purred and began making a traditional braid in Bruce's short curls. "Is the view to your tastes? Thor asked and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad I brought my glasses!" He joked, laying into the touch of Thor's hands in his hair. "It's perfect Thor, this is really gorgeous."

Thor hummed happily, and the two watched the fire of the earth change the landscape until night fell. They talked of science and magic, of the power of the mind over raw strength. Simple things follows the evening, of favourite musics, meals and sweet memories of youth.

Thor felt his heart warm at the mortals tender and educated words, and he moved his body to lie parallel to Bruce's. He held the man in his arms, and leaned in, his own passion growing with the volcano. "Bruce..." He asked, lips a scant breath away. "May I kiss you proper?"

Bruce swallowed nervously, nodding because his brain was too fried to form proper sentences.

Thor leaned in and gently touched their lips together, holding his breath as not to scare him away.  As his hand cradled Bruce's head, lighting spiked on the mountain. Thor a half chuckled and tilted his head. "Sorry." He admitted and kissed Bruce slowly.

Bruce pulled back with a surprised gasp, "That was you?" he asked excitedly.

Thor nodded. "Aye. When I can't control  myself." He parted his lips, and slid his hand along the short curls.

Thor could feel his own arousal in his belly, curling tight at the small of his back. He was drawn to the taste of Bruce's mouth, and silently begged with his tongue to press further on.

Bruce let Thor take control, he loved dominant partners. He opened his mouth, wrapping his legs around Thor's hips. He was able to pull away only to pant out a "More." before Thor pinned him down, kissing him fiercely.

Thor complied and rubbed his whiskers over Bruce's face.  "Oh, I am sorry." He apologies when he had fogged up the doctors glasses. "May I remove them?" He asked and realized he had straddled Bruce in his passions.

Bruce laughed, taking the glasses off and setting them on the ground, "Forgot I was wearing them."

 

 

Thor gently lay a hand over Bruce’s heart, and felt the scientist's  pulse skip. "Do I frighten you?" He asked quietly.

Bruce hadn't noticed Thor's change in position until he could breathe again.  "A little," he admitted with a chuckle, "But in the best of ways. Excited is more like it." He blushed, taking Thor's large hand and placing it over the tent in his pants. "This is what you do to me Thor." he smiled, leaning up to kiss the golden haired giant

Thor blushed at the forward motions, and twisted his hand so his thumb ran along the slight swelling, and his fingered caressed the inside of his thigh. "I must ask. I am bound to uphold the laws of intimacy, as its god." Thor leaned close and his eyes shone bright with promise. "Will you consent to a night of passion with me?"

Bruce gasped as Thor's fingertips felt like they were shooting little bolts of lighting straight through his groin. He arched pleasurably and groaned, "Yes! Please Thor," he begged, aroused and excited to have sex for the first time in years.

Thor nodded and began working the buttons off Bruce's shirt, slowly opening up to reveal a smooth chest. Thor bent down to lavish it with kisses, tongue trailing over shivering flesh. "You have skin like porcelain.  " Thor murmured and left a trail of nips in his movements.

"I-ah! I lost most of my body hair after the accident. Constant shape shifting isn't good for the follicles." 

He stuttered. He always talked too much when he was nervous, but Thor's touches were heavenly and they made his body sing with pleasure. And they were just getting started!  Bruce shuddered when the kisses and nips got closer to his groin, the pressure in his dick getting stronger.  "Thorrr," Bruce whined, arching and begging with his body for more.

"Soon Bruce.. Soon. I wish to savour you." He asked and reached for vase of small flowers, and plucked a single stem, and tucked it behind his ear. "Beautiful." He praised and pulled Bruce's hips over his knees, and began Undoing his pants. "You take my breath away with every piece I reveal. You are a work of art Bruce.. And I cannot wait to add my own strokes. he chuckled and pulled the pants off, and then the undergarments. He saw Bruce's length in proud form, swollen and eager for attention. "I will have care with your body, and your heart. This I swear. " Thor rumbled and thunder echoed his voice. The sky reflected his urges and lighting struck as he  kissed the reddened tip. "I mean to love you well and thoroughly."

Bruce blushed hard and his heart swelled. Thor was quite the romancer. He let Thor strip him of every piece of clothing until he was laid bare for the god to see.  When Thor moved in closer, Bruce took his face and kissed him passionately. He wanted to show Thor he wanted this too. He broke the kiss only to whimper out "Please Thor, I'm ready," before latching their lips back together.

Thor straddled Bruce's hips and  nodded politely. "Let me undress for you." Thor rumbled and slowly began to undo the straps at the sides of his armour. He lifted off the chest plate and lay it to the side, and he wiggled his hips as he carefully undid his chain-mail clasps. Thor rolled forward as he let the armour slip to the floor, mimicking the thrusts he would soon be bestowing upon Bruce.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked, working his shirt open and swaying his body, dancing for his love.   Thor pulled the grey shirt over his head, letting his arms stay over his head for a moment, swaying to an unheard song.

Thor rolled his stomach now, contracting his abdominals in waves, and took one of Bruce's hands to place upon the waves of muscle above his navel. "Hold my hips." He offered and watched Bruce reach out hesitantly, so he clamped his friends hands over his pelvis, letting him guide Thor in his rocking thrust.

As Bruce kept him swaying,Thor undid the ties on his pants, freeing his sizeable length with a roll of thunder echoing his moan of delight.  It sprang up, hot and heavy against his navel, and thor's body stood at proud attention in regards to the gloriously perfect man below him. The god of thunder pulled down his leggings and finally, mercifully, exposed himself fully.

A large eruption of lava cause the floor to shake, and a brilliant red light took his body in a fiery silhouette. His hair flowed back with the heat of the fire, and he rocked forward, thrusting his length along side Bruce's to release some of the tension.

"My sweet consort, I wish to tell you and your other soul that I do not intend you harm. " Thor kissed the flat of Bruce's hand, and smiled. "Would you have my body for your own? Or will I be the one to feel your sweet heat around me?" He offered, smiling and kissing up Bruce's hand. "I wish you two to be as comfortable as possible. I have no stigma of domination through positions."

  
  


 

Bruce's heart soared at Thor's words and his body ached with desire to be filled.  "Thank you Thor, I appreciate the consideration. Hulk does too." He chuckled, hearing the growling in his ears.   
"I've- never been taken before. But, I'd really like if you'd be my first. Is- is that alright?"

Thor nodded. "I will explain as I work, if it calms your beast" he said lovingly, treating the word similar to "heart" Thor reached for a bottle hidden in the pillows, and popped the cork, chuckling  at the sound. He wanted to make Bruce smile, to laugh as often as he could to put his lover at ease.

Thor rubbed oil between his fingers and began to paint Bruce's body with it, stroking down his swollen length, his tightly drawn sack, and positively dripped a sinful armor over his quivering slot. "I'm going to open you now my sweet lover,  and my hands are yours to command, you may ask of me anything, and I will comply. " Thor began to circle Bruce's tight ring, slowly pushing the barest tip of his finger inside, making tiny thrusts for his lover to grow accustomed too.

"If you need leverage, mjolnir is above you. Grip her and she will keep you rooted to the earth." He smiled and slowly pushed his finger into the root. "Easy now," Thor crooned and began to move the oil slicked digit. "Your eyes shine brighter green as I breach you, is this a good sign?"

He groaned, the sensation was weird but Thor was keeping him very distracted. "That means you're making Hulk feel good too." He smiled, pushing back down on the finger. "He wants you to keep going."

Bruce raised his hands and felt the cool metal of mjolnir. When a second finger was added he arched hard, gripping the handle. The cool metal felt good on his hot skin and he liked touching something that was Thor's.

The god of thunder rocked his hand against Bruce, and began to curl his fingers to search from the man's pleasure. "I want you, both of you." Thor hummed and bent down to kiss Bruce's chest as he worked a third finger in. "My love is for both sides of your soul." He smiled and stole Bruce's lips in a sinful kiss, breathing into him hot and heavy. Thor parted his lips, offering Bruce a measure of control, and moaned in encouragement for his lover to explore.

Bruce sighed happily, removing his hands from mjolnir and wrapping them around Thor's arms as they kissed.  "Please, Thor I-we need you. I need to feel it."

He chuckled. "So eager my love. Alright." He smiled and pulled his hand out and slowly slicked up his length. He pulled Bruce's hips up and slowly pushed in, stopping just as his swollen head caught inside.

Thor bent down to kiss Bruce's neck, working a small mark into his shoulder. "Are you in any pain?" He crooned and let his hands roam over Bruce's chest, smoothing the knots as he found them. "This will help, and remember to breathe."

The scientist hissed a bit in pain when Thor's large member finally breached him. "Ah! A-a little. But it always does right? Keep going please, I want you Thor." Bruce grabbed Thor's face in his hands and kissed him, momentarily distracting himself from the stretching pain.

Thor reached between them and rubbed his fingers around the tight entrance. "I am sorry for making you ache. This will help." He crooned and used his natural powers to soften Bruce's muscles, helping them to stretch. Thor gently rubbed his beard on Bruce's chin, and carefully listened for his breathing to slow before pushing forward. He let out a groan as he sunk into the tight wet heat, and felt Bruce pulse around his cock. "Easy my love. I will not move until you say so." Thor sat back, holding Bruce's hand in his left, and used his oiled right had to stroke his lovers length gently.

Bruce melted under Thor, body relaxing instantly and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, that's so much better." Thor sunk into the hilt and Bruce arched up hard, feeling positivity full. "Thor! Ah! Move, please." Thor's tip was pushing deliciously hard against his prostate and the added stimulation from Thors large warm hand was driving him insane. His entire body felt like it was on fire, positively buzzing with endorphins.

Thor began rocking his hips into Bruce, working his length skilfully with his hand. "There is no need to hold back with me Bruce. If your release is aided by your other side, do not be afraid to show him." He kissed the corner of Bruce's mouth and dove in, seeking the sweet honey taste of his lover. With every thrust, thunder cracked and boomed over the volcano behind them, and chuckled. "This is all for you my love." He purred and snapped his lips up, enjoying the pleasures moan he pulled from Bruce's lips.

He growled hulk coming through with each thrust.  He gripped the gods arms tight as they moved together in perfect harmony.  Bruce could feel his orgasm building, a few more hard thrusts from Thor and Bruce came with a roar, spilling hot come all over his chest.  But he needed more. His dick was still painfully hard, even after orgasm.  "T-Thor, more baby, please." He groaned, the build beginning again.

Thor watched his love cry out in ecstasy, and he helped rutt him though his first orgasm. "As you wish Bruce." He crooned and stole the breath from his lips, eagerly chasing his own release. Thor pistoned his body, pushing deeper into Bruce, and reached between them to stroke the scientist's cock.

"You are a gift, Bruce banner. So responsive and needy. I enjoy a wild partner." He chuckled and ground his hips in a circle as thunder rolled in the distance. "I'm close now, may I mark you?" He asked kindly.

Bruce blushed, he was never labeled wild before. But he liked it coming from Thor. 

He opened his legs and pulled Thor down so they could kiss, "Yes, please Thor. I want to feel it."

 

 

Thor smiled and slowed his thrusts to a more romantic pace. He kissed the tip of Bruce's nose, down the side of his cheeks and finally his lips. He eagerly explored his lover's mouth, greedily tasting the sweet tea they enjoyed earlier. He smiled and wrestled  Bruce's tongue to the side, taking dominance over the kiss.

As his body worked to finish, the skies darkened and cracked above them. Thor placed his hand over Bruce's heart to steady his mate, and with a last push and a snarling bite, he came deep into his friend.

Lighting struck the tower, sheeting the stone in a brilliant purple light. Mjolnir glowed and shocked Bruce, full of ecstasy and power.  As Thor continued to grunt, still spilling his mark, he changed the energy, pushing it over the skin on his mates heart, making a delicate pattern of lightning kissed skin. "Mine." Thor growled and kissed the mark. Once he finished, he could feel the scorching heat of his seed at his tip, and when he thrust, it coated his length in molten fire. "I.. Ah... Can pull out if it is too much Bruce." He gasped and took his friends cock in hand to help him through the pleasure/pain.

 

Bruce shrieked as his body was practically electrocuted, and with Thor as a lover, it probably was. He arched up painfully as pure energy filled his veins. The added stimulation was too much and Bruce came a second time, all over his and Thor’s stomachs.  Right as he was coming down from the strikes high, he was filled with molten come and he screamed hoarsely as he came again, dry. "T-Thor, oh god," he groaned, overstimulated to the point of pain.  He needed a distraction. He brought Thor down again so they could kiss, slow and passionately as his body calmed down from his incredible high.

Thor rocked against Bruce, hardly moving as he lavished his lovers body. He kissed every inch of skin in praise, and took particular delight in lapping at his throat, gently working his second mark into the soft skin. One satisfied, he stilled his hips, and looked at Bruce quizzically. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he pulled out with a grunt.

Bruce frowned, "Well empty now," he chuckled, leaning up to kiss Thor. "That, was fucking wonderful Thor. Did- did you use lighting on me?" Thor gently pressed two fingers back inside Bruce, checking for injury. "Ah.. Good you are unharmed." He managed and kissed Bruce's hip. "I did, but only a minute amount. I wanted to place my mark on you. Do you like it? He asked eagerly rubbing the new branching scar.

"Very much," Bruce chuckled, laying back tiredly. "We gotta do that again." Bruce lay against Thor, just letting his high fade. Thor was even warmer than hulk was, it was like laying next to a fire.  Sleep was coming on fast and Bruce yawned largely, cuddling close to his god. "Thor? Can we head back to the inn?"

Thor nodded and wiped Bruce down carefully. "Of course my love." He said and helped to cloth Bruce back into his garments. Once washed and re dressed, Thor Helped Bruce to a nearby horse, and held him side saddle in his lap as they rode to the inn.

"Thank you for the wonderful date friend Banner.. Although I must admit, I have grown to cherish your company. May I ask for another?"

"Thor I'd love another date with you," he smiled as Thor tucked him into their large plush bed. 

He waited until the large man slipped under the covers before latching onto him, cuddling into his broad chest and kissing softly at his neck. "I love you Thor, well, we love you. No ones ever treated us with such care and respect before. It was hulks first ever date, and he had a blast. And you are quite the romancer, so you've stolen my heart as well."

Thor beamed proudly. "My heart belongs to the pair of you aswell. I am enthralled by you two entirely and I am glad you see the Same way I do. " Thor kissed his lover carefully. "What do you say for tomorrow? Would the hulk enjoy a wrestling competition with the lava monsters?" He chuckled and nipped Bruce's chin. "And then a tour of the elven healing herb garden?"

"You know he hasn't been able to stretch his legs in some time." Bruce chuckled at the growled yes in his ear, "Alright alright. He says yes he'd love that." Bruce laughed happily.

"That sounds like a lovely day Thor. Fun for everyone! Maybe I can even try my luck at those horseshoes again?"

"Absolutely my mate." He beamed and kissed each knuckle. "I know you'll be good at it."

Thor pulled Bruce close and rubbed his chest. "I have never been more happy."

"Us either," Bruce smiled genuinely, stroking his new mark softly. "I love this."

Thor smiled and kissed his love, sending a spark through their lips. "Goodnight my bedmate, my lover."

Thor smiled. "It will fade over time.

Bruce frowned, "It will?"

"But I can always craft more." Thor shuffled on the furs and sighed happily.

Bruce's grin grew, "Yes. I'd enjoy that a lot."

"Let us sleep my friend. Tomorrow we can explore the town, and each other." Thor grinned and pulled Bruce under his arm.

Bruce chuckled, snuggling under the warm furs Thor pulled on them, "Night Thor.”

“Goodnight my love.” Thor whispered and kissed Bruce passionately before turning off the light.


End file.
